Relationships
by KrazyKay24
Summary: I have no summary for this. All I know is that I has sasunaru, nejigaa and shinokiba. It just popped into my head and here it is. AU high school fic


SASUNARU, NEJIGAA AND SHUNKEI FANFIC

Chapter One-New School

Keitanya Point of View-

"Argh! Why do I have to get up again?" asked 16 year old Keitanya Yakuza.

"You, young lady have to go to school, since you`ve never went for two years!" said her mother Aiko.

Keitanya rolled her eyes and said "It still amazes me how I stayed away from dad for so long; I could be ninja with that kind of skill."

Her mother just laughed and handed her a plate of scrambled eggs and toast.

"You just need go get a shower, get dressed, get to school and try not to get into any fights."

"Kay, fine, I`ll try."

As Kei -as she liked to call herself- was walking towards Konoha High then she stopped and stood up with her mouth on the sidewalk.

"Dayum, this school is huge!"

"Yup it is." Said a high pitched annoying voice next to me "My name is Sakura what`s yours?"

"My name is Keitanya, I`m new here as you can see."

"Great I`ll take you to the principal`s office."

"Okay thanks."

The principal was crazy! But her assistant was cool.

The principal`s name was Tsunade Saniin. She had a bottle of sake on her desk and was like here`s your schedule get out of my sight. I just walked out and went to my class and it just got weirder.

As soon as I walked into class I realized there was no teacher and asked some random guy with dark hair and red fang tattoos on his cheeks

"Hey do you know where the teacher is?"

"Huh? Oh you`re new. Kakashi sensei never gets here on time so we just do whatever we want but he`ll be here soon enough. Anyway what`s your name pretty lady?"

"Cool. My name is Keitanya; do not call any pet name unless by some reason I am dating you. Kay?"

"Very well then can I….."

"No. Hey I didn`t get you name."

"Oh it`s Kiba."

"Nice."

Just then the teacher walked in with a ninja mask on his face and he had white hair that could defy gravity.

"Okay kid sorry I`m late I had some extra…"

All the kids but me just shouted out "LIAR!"

So I realized he was late a lot. Then he took notice of me and said

"Alright we have a new student would you please introduce yourself?"

"My name is Keitanya Yakuza, do not mess with me and I will not have to hurt you. Kay?"

"Alright just sit next to Shun over there. Shun raise your hand."

Great I had to sit next to a guy with a probable bad attitude other than that he was kinda cute. I saw every girl in class sulk like if he had a fan club. I just took my seat, smiled and told him

"Hi."

"Hn"

He had the audacity to grunt at me I scowled at him and looked straight ahead for the rest of the class.

The first half of the day went by quickly. I found my classes no problem but Shun (fan girl scream) was in all my classes. At lunch I heard someone shouting my name I looked around and saw Kiba calling me to sit with him and his friends; so I went ahead with it.

"Yo, Kiba don`t do that to me ever again or I`ll kill you."

"Yo Shika I told you she was a badass. She didn`t even fall for the Uchihas so called charm."

The guy he called 'Shika' had dark hair like a pineapple and sleepy eyes.

"Troublesome." That was all he said. I sat there like what the hell is going on.

"He`s an Uchiha! No way! I met an Uchiha and he was cold and heartless."

Kiba looked at me as if my head was on fire.

"You met an Uchiha are you like, rich or something?"

"_Was_ rich, my father disowned me and that was after he divorced my mom, then I ran away"

Then Kiba just said

"Speak of the devil."

And Shun walked up to the table and sat down and asked

"What`s Kibbles ranting about now?"

Shika answered, "About how Keitanya met an Uchiha that was cold and heartless."

Shun looked at me and asked

"Who would that be?"

"Itachi Uchiha, I am seeing a slight resemblance between you and him."

"Hn. We are cousins."

Again with the grunt, it`s annoying I could have slapped him right then. But Shika saved him by saying something that left me stunned.

"Hey Naruto."

I just sat there and looked at that idiot whom I haven`t seen in four years just gape at me. All I could manage was a weak

"Naru?" then I pretty much glomped him. I was actually crying and holding him and he was stroking my hair like before.

Naruto`s Point Of View-

When I saw Kei at our table I was so happy. Then she glomped me and started crying then I started crying to and stroking hair like the little sister she is supposed to be. When she stopped I pulled up and sat her on my lap and everybody wanted to know what had just happened.

"Okay; Show`s over. Kay, guys this chick and I used to live in Whirlpool in the same neighborhood, she lived next door until her parents divorced. She took two years of shit from her dad then she ran away."

I stopped to take a breath to scold her for that.

"Y`know you could have come to live with us instead of hiding out like that."

I could not believe that she said after.

"Dude, you guys moved remember, I didn`t know that until I came here."

She even rolled her eyes. Then Shun said

"You guys could pass for siblings since you both have blue eyes. The only difference is she has black straight hair and you have spikey blonde hair. You both have tanned skin though."

Then Kei said

"Wow that was probably the longest sentence you have ever said. You deserve a trophy!"

Everyone at the table laughed their butts off until Shika got up to leave with Chouji, so that left me with Shun and Kiba.

"Hey Kei hand me your schedule."

Before I even got her schedule Shun just jumped in and said

"She has the same schedule as me you don`t have to worry."

And he said that looking not at me but at Kei, then I was worried. But she can handle herself so I left it at that and nodded at him.

"So Kei how you like the school so far? Give me the details."

"It was a snooze fest at the beginning but then you showed up and now I can tolerate it."

"I hope you know I don`t get into the same amount of trouble as before. So don`t go gallivanting and beating on Shuns fan girls please."

"Okay, fine. But if they try anything with me I will have to hurt them. You know how I roll."

"Good. Now, Shun please take my little sister to all her classes for the rest of the day."

"Hn."

"Alright; I`ll see you after school to walk you home. Wait for me at the gym."

"Kay."

Shun`s Point Of View-

My day is just perfect. I got a hot girl in all my classes and lunch; I am such a lucky bastard. I would need to talk to Itachi to see if he liked her but I can already tell that she has peppy personality and will destroy anyone that gets in her way. Perfect for a relative to an Uchiha. _What's poking me?_

"Hey pretty boy! You in there?"

I realized that Kei was talking to me so I replied oh so eloquently

"Yes I am. What did you need?" she replied

"How come you`re so asshole like around everyone else and then your kinda nice to me? And how well do you know Naru-nii?"

I was surprised that she asked such a question; but I answered anyway.

"For your first question- I like you. Your second question- Naruto is a crazy idiot who is dating an emo bastard. He is pretty cool but never really talks about his life in Whirlpool. All I can talk about is when I met him and that was weird."

She studied me for a bit then replied

"So you never met his brother or cousin. I know for sure you met his parents."

I was stunned "He has a brother!?" At that moment I wanted to throttle him. You don`t keep that kind of info to yourself. I got my chance when reached the gym and Naruto was sucking face with my cousin, Sasuke Uchiha. I will admit I knew they were dating but this was just awkward. Keitanya snapped out of it first and shouted

"Holy fuckin` shit!" I winced at her volume though "What is happening here!?"

They like a couple deer caught in headlights. Considering their position-Naruto pushed up against the wall with his legs around Sasuke`s waist Sasuke`s hands at the side of his head- anyone would freak. Naruto pushed Sasuke off of him and walked to us and started stuttering out an explanation. Then Sasuke just interrupted and deadpanned.

"I am dating the blonde dobe and I have all authority to make out with him whenever I feel like. If you did not know, now you do." He went up to Naruto and kissed him on the cheek then said, "I'll call you tomorrow babe"

"Kay bye babe." Naruto replied then he looked to us and said, "I will explain this at Kei`s place, I need to talk to your mum anyway."

Keitanya Point of View-

I think I over reacted but when you your brother-figure is pushed up on a wall making out with some guy; you will do something like that. At least I will get an explanation. When we-me and Naru-arrived at my house my mother went crazy when she saw Naru, saying

"You look just like your father. From the hair style to eyes but you have your mother`s face shape and physique. In other words you look delicious; do you have a girlfriend or boyfriend? I can hook you up with a rally pretty girl or hot guy."

She would have rambled on and on if Naruto didn`t interject.

"Okaa-san, I have a boyfriend which I need to talk to Kei about. And Kurama and Kai are getting out of the juvenile center tomorrow so I want to know if Kei can come when pick them up?"

"Huh they`re getting out early? I bet they threatened someone." I said with a devilish grin. Naruto`s and my brothers got sent to juve for sending some kids who were messing with us to the hospital with concussions, then beat up their parents in the hospital.

"Don`t think such things." My mum reprimanded, "They held them at knife point or hung them from a flag pole. And yes you can go." She ended with a sweet smile. Me and Naru sweat dropped and took a step away. I realized that that`s where my brother got his, morbid humor from; at least I`m getting to go.

"Hey Kei my boyfriend parents invited my family for dinner this Saturday and you and Okaa-san are automatically invited because we are 'related'. Even Gaara, Temari and Kankuro are going."

My mother beat me to the reply because I was gonna say no.

"We would love to attend make sure they know that Kai would be coming too. At what time may I ask?"  
"At seven and they would be sending someone to pick you up for six. I will be going now. See you at school tomorrow, mwah!"

My mother and I said bye at the same time then I went upstairs to my room. My room looked like a gothic unicorn threw up in it. I had black walls with cobalt blue hearts, silver stars and red lips on them. I had light blue carpet and my curtains were baby blue with dark red and blue valance. My queen sized bed was in the left corner and my desk was in the right. My closet was on the opposite wall next to the door. I had an adjoining bathroom the door to that was in the middle of the right wall. When people see my room they think that I am a Goth but I just like those colors and piercings and tattoos. Well maybe a little gothic. I just can`t wait for that party.

'_Wait! Naruto didn`t give me an explanation!'_

"damn you Naruto."


End file.
